A Hellish Gravitation
by stinka
Summary: Yuki goes to pick up his lover, Shuichi, after Shu being gone on a tour. Shuichi says that he'll be at Hiro's and for Yuki to pick him up there... But things go completly wrong when Yuki gets there. YukixShu Chap.6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hellish Gravitation ( Stupid...I know.)

**Genre:** Horror

**Pairing: **?

**Rating:** M...

**Summary:** Yuki goes out one night to find Shuichi who was suppose to be coming back from a tour in America, but finds that everyone he ever cared about has been affected in a demonic way...

**Warning: This will have some distrubing scenes... and some lemonic ( I don't know if that is a word...) scenes...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Gravitation_, nor any part of it including characters. I just like to use its characters and settings.

' ' thought, " " speaking

It was the early part of the night and Eiri was driving over to Hiro's apartment. He was going to pick up Shuichi, and for once, Eiri was actually going to be happy to see his pink haired lover. The night sky was still a light blue, but still dark enough to see the stars and the full moon. Before he knew it, Eiri had pulled up beside Hiro's place. He honked the horn, expecting for Shuichi to run out with all his lougage he had took on his trip to America. Shuichi had went to America and so did Eiri, but Eiri had returned a month earlier than Shuichi did. Shuichi had went on a tour with Bad Luck through the United States. Eiri went on his book being debute in the U.S. So it had been a good two months since they had seen each other. He missed his little pink chew toy. Eiri then looked up at Hiro's place again, he then honked again. Still no answer came. Eiri then began to worry. Usually Shuichi ran out on the first honk or would have called Eiri on his cell to tell him that he was coming. He then parked the car on the side of the narrow road and started to the door. It was now clearl night now. The stars shown britght in the sky and the moon was now starting to turn from its now orange color to its normal pale yellow. Eiri admired it a second more then went onward to Hiro door.

When he got to the front of Hiro's apartment door, he stopped and knocked on it. There was a pause and no answer. Eiri then thought that they must be at the N-G building still.

' They must be at that damn recording studio still... Doesn't Tohma ever let them rest...'

He then turned around and left the apartment door. Eiri just happened to look down to the floor. He didn't notice it at first, but now that he looked, it was a surpise of horror. There were claw marks on the floor. It looked like a large dog of some sort had ran down the hall. Eiri backed up til his back was nearly on the wall. He than looked it the direction of were the claw marks seemed to come from. It was from the opposite way Eiri had came from. He then walked backed the way he had came from. Eiri stumbled over his feet as he walked in a hurried. He quickly regained his composer as he went down the stares and to his car. He sped off back to his apartment.

' I have to call Shuichi! Something isn't right.'

Eiri looked over to his passenger's seat to pick up his cellphone. He got it and dial Shuichi's cell number. The phone rang and rang, but no one picked up. Eiri got a sickening feeling in his stomach. He hurried back home.

' Shuichi has to be there...'

He pulled up to the parking area of his apartment building. He and Shuichi had moved into a larger place. It was one of the newer complexes where apartments were condo looking. It was surprisingly cheaper than his old one. He got out of the car to see that the lights to his apartment were off.

' I thought I left the lights in the living room on...'

Eiri walked up to the apartment. Then he saw it. The same claw marks that he saw at Hiro's. The door was open slightly and there were claw marking everywhere. The door, the floor outside and inside the apartment. Eiri was now pissed off of all the emotions he felt. The door creaked open. The apartment was dark and hot now. All the cool air he had saved up in the apartment was now gone. It was as hot and stuffy as ever.

The front room was dark and eerie. He flipped the lights but they didn't respond. Eiri wondered why all the other lights and electricity worked except his. Someone must have cut the power from outside.

" ...crap... "

Just as Eiri had whispered that, he heard a "something " bump against the glass table that sat in the middle of the livingroom. Eiri then thought that a robber might be doing this. Hitting up all the people in the band of Bad Luck. He didn't have a flashlight, so he had to think of a way to expose him so he can beat the living crap out of him. He then thought of the huge window to the westside of the apartment.

' Maybe I could expose him by the moon light.'

Eiri snuck over to the remote shelf and got the remote to the window. Good thing it was powered by a motor that helped run the elevator, or else it would never work with the power being off in his apartment. He got it and pushed the button for the blinds to move away. The curtains moved back and Eiri couldn't believe his eyes.

To be continued Please review...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Hellish Gravitation ( Stupid...I know.)

**Genre:** Horror

**Pairing: ** ?

**Rating:** M...

**Summary:** Yuki goes out one night to find Shuichi who was suppose to be coming back from a tour in America, but finds that everyone he ever cared about has been affected in a demonic way...

**Warning: This will have some disturbing scenes... and some lemonic ( I don't know if that is a word...) scenes...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Gravitation_, nor any part of it including characters. I just like to use its characters and settings.

' ' thought, " " speaking

Eiri stood in total shock as the figure in front of him looked unreal. The moonlight outlined a figure who was short but hairy. It looked to be a male. Its hair was in a short, shaggy, neck lengthed bush that layedin layers over it head. You couldn't really see the eyes... only the short pointed noise and smoothe little mouth. The " person " didn't have on any clothes except for the short cut off shorts. It had claws on his hands and feet with big patches of hair on them too as well. But before Eiri could study the creature more, it bolted fir the door. Eiri never seen something that big move so quickly. Before he could even turn around, it was gone... Nothing... the door to the apartment was creaking back and forth in a slow motion. Eiri was scared out of his mind now...

' What the hell...'

He couldn't beleive what had just happened. He didn't know it at the time but he was starting to slip into shock. Eiri knew he had to get himself out of there. He picked himself up and ran back to his car. As he was running out he spotted things in the apartment that he didn't see before when the blinds were closed. There were more marks on the floor, in and out of the apartment. As Eiri ran, the marks slowly started to dissappear. The claw marks got smaller and less visiable. They were gone by time he got to ground level. He could see his car in the parking lot. It was only a few yards away. He then stopped himself clod in his steps as a familair moan slowly creeped into his ears.

' It sounds like...'

" Shuichi!...". Eiri then spotted him. He was curled up in ball laying on the floor.

' Oh God! Did that thing get Shuichi too! Is he alright! '.

Questions started to run through his head a mile a minute. He then cautiously walked over to him. He could barly see him because of him being in the shadows. Something didn't seem right. This whole night didn't seem right. Eiri finally reached his lover. Shuichi had stopped moaning and wasn't moving either. It was starting to scare Eiri and all the noise around him had stopped. Everything was in a dead stand still, everything was holding its breathe just as Eiri was. He leaned for Shuichi's shoulder. Eiri could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise and the chills that suddenly struck him.

' Shuichi...' His name echoed in his head. The thoughts of there past flashed through his head; from there first kiss to there last fight before he left on the tour through America. Eiri couldn't stand the suspence. He grabbed Shuichi by the shoulder and flipped him to see his face. Shuichi's expression startled him. His face was clenched tight; Shuichi's eye's were closed as tight as he could get it. His mouth was partually open with the bottom lip quivering. He had a bit of dried blood on the side of his face than had been on the ground. Eiri pick up his lover and held him in his arms.

" Shuichi?..." Eiri called his name out to him over and over. He rocked him in his arms hoping that it would wake out of his shock. Shuichi then opened his eyes. Eiri then peered throuhg the darkness to look at them. Then he saw it. The reason why he had that sudden chill... The sudden drop feeling of his stomach. The sickening quiver that Shuichi had spread to Eiri's body. Shuichi's iris in his eyes were blood red. They were so mezmorizing that for a second, Eiri thoughts were as far away as the east was from the west. He couldn't think, move, or speak. It was like the time he got hipnotized at the doctor for his mental health. But this time it was different. Way different... This was against his will. He was being forced into something he knew nothing about. His eyes were terrifying but beautiful at the same time. Now he was getting why everyone like his own eyes... They looked like his own in a way. Everyone would say that they found his eyes attractive and hard not to look at. Shuichi's was now that way... Cold, wild, and uncaring as if they could suck the life out of you if looked into them for too long. Suddenly Eiri parted his eyes from Shuichi.

Eiri Yuki was frighten,...( for once in his life.) He looked down at Shuichi. Shuichi peered back at him through the darkness.

" Yuki... I... I think I'm hurt... I don't feel like myself. " Shuichi eyes were still red but now they were more big and softer like he normally looked.

" ..."

" Yuki... Why?... Why aren't you... going to help me...I need you more than ever..."

Shuichi reached out his at at Eiri. He just stood there dumb founded for a minute then shook his head to snap out of the trance he was in.

" Shu? What happened? Where is everybody? " Eiri bent down to pick Shuichi off the ground. He was lighter than normal too. Too many weird things were happening at once. Shuichi never answered him as they walked back to their appartment. It was still open with the door all claw marks everywhere. It was dark on the inside and stuffy. The hot summer air had gotten inside because of the power being off. He had to go call the building manger. He layed Shuichi on their bed and went to sit on the edge.

" I'll be back." Yuki walked out the room to light a candle.

Shuichi layed on his back staring at the ceiling. His clothes were in tatters. He looked like he had went " Hulk " in them. Shuichi's mind was in a stand still. No thoughts ran through his head but he knew what was going on. He then started to look around the room. It was just as he had remembered it. Yuki's computer desk was clean and organized and his computer was on standby. The sheets on the bed were undisturbed except for where Shuichi was lying. Eiri then came back into the room, candle in one hand and pajamas in the other. Eiri was scared for some reason. Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

" I got you something to wear... You can take those rags off. " Yuki hated when someone would tear up their clothes like that. He thought that it was a total waste, so you could hear the mean tone come back in his voice. " What happened?... Did some fans find out where Hiro stayed and ambush you two when you come back? " Eiri didn't want to make it look like he was panicking, but of course wasn't... But he was on the brink of being...

Shuichi never said a word... Still he just sat up and look off to the side where Eiri couldn't see his face.

" Can you talk or has cat got your tongue? ". Eiri didn't joke around very much or often. He hoped by saying such things that Shuichi would notice and be surpised and happy like in any situation where Eiri would be out of his character. But this time was differnet. It was starting to put questions in Eiri's head. ' Why is he bing so secretive! Where the hell has he been! This brat is starting to-'. But before Eiri culd finish his thoughts Shuichi began to talk in a low small voice.

" Yuki?..." He said trying to get Yuki's attention. Shuichi knew that his lover was saying men things to him in his head. Eiri look at him, giving him a mean glare in the process. Shuichi then continued.

" I never asked for... for any of this... I just want things like they were... Is that too much to ask?... I want to be normal again...Where I knew I could love you...and you could love me...but now you can't... you just can't love me any more now that I'm like this..." Shuichi's face never changed as he spoke and finished. Eiri said to himself, ' What the hell in he ratting on about? Then ... I was right... Some fans must have got to him and did this...'.

Yuki didin't know what to do... So he just stood there... they both did.. not saying anything. Eiri knew he had to break the silence.

" So some fans DID get to ya?... Well if you want me to... I can make it all better...". Yuki had taken a chance on that note. It had been tow months since he had got a chance to touch the little pink haired freak. He raised his hand slowly to comb his fingers through the dark pink messy hair. He looked at Shuichi's ear that was in his view. For some reason or another Shuichi's ear was more pointed at the tip than Yuki had remembered it. He slightly touch the pointed part of the his ear. Shuichi emediatly reacted by turning his whole body to face Eiri and making a biting motion at the same time. Eiri reacted by yanking his hand away just in time so he didn't get bitten. By time all of this was over, they stared face to face to each other. Shuichi's eyes were blood red and narrow, teeth shown gridding. His canine teeth being longer than what they were supose to be almost inbedding into his bottom lip. Eiri could only sit frozen to the bed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Hellish Gravitation ( Stupid...I know.)

**Genre:** Horror

**Pairing: ** Yuki X Shu ( Yay! Finally a pairing! )

**Rating:** M...

**Summary:** Yuki goes out one night to find Shuichi who was suppose to be coming back from a tour in America, but finds that everyone he ever cared about has been affected in a demonic way...

**Warning: This will have some distubing scenes... and some lemonic ( I don't know if that is a word...) scenes...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Gravitation_, nor any part of it including characters. I just like to use its characters and settings.

' ' thought, " " speaking

The next day, the manager of the building sent some remodeling workers to fix Eiri's apartment. When the manager asked what happened, Eiri told him that some crazed fans with Blood Hounds named Bad and Luck came and found where Shuichi stayed. Sadly, they let their hound loose in the apartment, thus making Shuichi run. But Eiri continued and said that Shuichi's own manager came and '...put the dogs to sleep...'.

It was about 2:00 in the afternoon before Eiri and Shuichi were alone again. Eiri was in his room working on one of his novels and Shuichi sat in the front room on a couch... Well that's what Eiri thought.

Eiri could help to think of the past day and all the strange events. None of it added up. The claw marks at Hiro's and his place... The strange figure that ran out of his apartment. What was that thing? Was it even human?... Eiri knew about the wildlife in Japan and there was nothing on that island that could make marks like that. There were too many questions floating around in his head to even think and concentrate on his work.

He got up and walked to the door frame of his room. The apartment was eerily queit and everything was as it was before when Shuichi was gone. He looked down the hall and then went to Shuichi's room.

The room was tranquil and calm. The bed was made and there were no wrinkles or lines were someone would have sat on the bed. His chest that held his clothes were neat. No clothes on the floor, or hanging out of he chest. Eiri then thought that he might be in the kitchen or living room. He made his way to the living room first. He would have to pass the living room first to get to the kitchen. Peering into the living room he saw the television off and a small figure sitting on the couch. He was sitting straight up and his head was looking down into his lap.

" Hey you! " Eiri 's voice rang throughout the apartment. It sounded like a burst of thunder in the apartment. Eiri never talked loud to Shuichi, so he hoped to snap him out of his trance. He never turned around. He sat there still as a rock, untaunted by his lover.

" HEY! I know you can hear me. What's the matter with you? Your usually all sugar-rushed all the time." Eiri walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

" I 'm not who you think I am Yuki... You can't love me anymore..." Shuichi sat there, not showing a single sign of emotion. He was acting as cold as Eiri would in some occasions.

" What do you mean ' I can't love you anymore'? ". He then pored some coffee into his mug.

" I'm not who you think I am, I-"

The phone rang before Shuichi could finish. Eiri walk into the living room to answer it. He walked casually over to it looking at Shuichi with a suspicious glare. He just looked back at Eiri with a ' I'm so sorry, I'm about to die ' face.

Eiri answered the phone. " Hello? "

" Hello? Is this the Uesugi residents? ".

" Yes? " He stared back at Shuichi who was over on the other side of the room.

" I'm sorry. There has been a asassination..."

Eiri thought for a second and didn't no one come to mind of who it could have been and why they were calling him. Then K came into mind.

" Who are you-"

" Do you know a man named Touma Seguchi? "

From Shuichi's point of view, Yuki stood over the phone with his back facing him. One hand was holding the phone and the other was cupped under the bottom half where sound was taken in. Shuichi sat now balled up on the other end of the couch. He stared at the other half of the room in the corner were no sunlight managed to hit. The corner had caught Shuichi's attention the same instant that the phone had started to ring. But now that Eiri had started to ignore Shuichi once again, something strange started to happen again.

Shuichi gripped his legs harder as he pressed them to his chest. He could feel his heart start to race. His eyes widen with fear, a heavy black fog started to appear in the corner.

" Shuichi, I have to go! "

Shuichi never answered or took his eyes off the corner.

' No Yuki! Don't leave me! Can't you see it in that corner! Its after me! No!' He thought that he was talking but for some reason his lips couldn't move.

He couldn't move at all. Even his heart seemed to stop. Shuichi continued to shout in his head for Eiri not to leave him, but before he could get a grip on himself enough to actually move, the older man had grabbed his long black trench and car keys and was out the door. The blonde had no concern for Shuichi at this time. His mind was elsewheres...

Shuichi heard the door lock as he stared at it, hoping that he would come back through the door to come back for him. But no... after the door closed and the sound for it being locked from the outside, there was nothing... He never took his eyes off the door. He was too scared to look back in to the corner. He wanted to look back at the corner but then again he didn't wanted to. Sweat was starting to form on his chest and forehead, tension in his joints built back up. Locked on the door and in his mind, he heard a clear sound.

" THUD! "

Shuichi turned his head just in time to see a dark smoggy figure move in a snake-like movement across the floor. But before Shuichi could move to get away, it had ran on all four with it's body lowered to the floor as it moved, making clawing scratching sounds as it moved to him. Suddenly Shuichi was face to face with a ghoulish grotesque figure that was undiscribable for even thoughts to ponder of what it could have been.

Shuichi let out one of the most spine cracking scream-yell that was deadly to the human ear. To hear it would drive the most sane into a deranged psycho...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Hellish Gravitation ( Stupid...I know.)

**Genre:** Horror

**Pairing: ** Yuki X Shu ( Yay! Finally a pairing! )

**Rating:** M...

**Summary:** Yuki goes out one night to find Shuichi who was suppose to be coming back from a tour in America, but finds that everyone he ever cared about has been affected in a demonic way...

**Warning: This will have some distubing scenes... and some lemonic ( I don't know if that is a word...) scenes...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Gravitation_, nor any part of it including characters. I just like to use its characters and settings.

Okay... I, Stinka, and Ajmgurl have thought of what to put down and how to make the story more scary and romantic at the same time. If you haven't noticed, I'm the one doing most of the work... well... mostly all of the work... Ajmgurl just thinks up of silly ways to torture the characters. We're friends, both girls. We both like Gravitation, Tenchi Muyo GXP,... and well that's it. We're more different than alike. I like just about all boy love genres execpt for Fake... So don't look for fan fics on them from me, but jus about anything else. But if you gals have any requests, just say it in you review or something. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. I did promise male preg. SOOO- I'll try to put it in later.

' ' thought, " " speaking

Eiri pulled up to the N-G Building to inspect the strange phone call he had gotten just minutes before. He had turned on the rafio in his car to hear anything about it, but to his luck nothing was said about it.

There were police cars and policemen everywhere. Wandering pedesterains had stopped and wanted to see what the fuss was all about. News reporters must had showed up right before Eiri, because they were still getting out their cameras and gear. Eiri parked in the most convenient spot there was, he had his own parking space at the N-G Building thanka to Touma. He got out of his car, only to be met by reporters. They took pictures and asked questions.

" Mr. Eiri Yuki, did you know that Touma Seguchi-san was depressed! "

A woman with short black hair then stepped up to ask another.

" Mr. Eiri Yuki,do you know anything about why Seguchi-san had a dark arts book on this desk? "

" What? " Eiri couldn't beleive what the news reporter had told him. Touma... dead? Black book?

He didn't want to listen to this. Too many dramatic things were happening. There were many puzzle peices but none of them fit together.

Then Eiri's thoughts were broken by a single gun shot that sound all too familair. It was the sound that Eiri had heard in his apartment awhile back when K came for Shuichi. He looked up from his day dream and saw the black 44 magnum pointed at a 180 degree angle in the air. K had on his normal button white shirt, sleeves rolled half way up. His golden hair in the normal ponytail that always swagged behind him. Tan pants and black dress shoes that shinned. K stood with a mean and serious face now. Nothing that Eiri had not seen before. He always had this look when Shuichi was performing on stage. But something was different about this face... It wasn't the K he had seen before... He was different in a way that Eiri just couldn't find the words to put to it.

Eiri looked around and didn't see no one for a second then he heard their small sobs and cries for repentance. Down they all were on the ground like scared rabbits, huddling together trying no to get shot by the mad american.

" Eiri... Go inside. I'll follow you so no one will follow you," K 's voice was strong but Eiri could heard the flaw of unstability. Eiri obeyed. He walked into the building as he looked at the people on the ground as he walked. The cold but famous glare in Eiri's eye's made the reporters even more frightened. K followed, looking straight ahead, not making any emotional expression to his face.

Once they were finally in the building, Eiri noticed all the poeple in black. They weren't mourners, instead they were police officers and investigaters. Eiri stopped and looked around at the faces of the investigaters while K passed him up and took lead. K looked back at him. He didn't even have to say to Eiri to come on, his eyes had said enough when he turned around.

When they got to the front desk of the secretary. She was a petite woman with black hair. There was nothing that made her stand out from all the other japanese women of Japan. Her red "secretary suite" just made her more normal. She was looking down and typing. Eiri had saw her before, well just about everytime he came here. He had learned that her name was Yume. K's voice then broke Eiri's concentration from taking all the details in from the drama occurring.

" Buzz the investigators that I have him and we're coming up."

" Oh, Mr. K. You have the person in question? Yes sir, I'll buzz them right away." She then turned and pressed a button. The elevator that was just a few feet from the desk opened. K walked over to it and Eiri followed. Eiri didn't want to but he knew he had to. Eiri had a bad feeling about this now. Did they expect that HE killed Touma? Eiri went into the elevator and stood behind K. He didn't know what K might do or what he was thinking.

After getting off the elevator, Eiri continued to see more policemen. The once peaceful musical halls were now loud and bustling with investigators and policemen. K, who walked in front of Eiri by only a few steps was "starting to break" as you could say. Eiri had noticed that K was unusually pale and almost seemed weak, but he showed no flaw. Eiri had a knack for seeing thing and noticing details about a person. He was a writer; it was his job to notice flaws and errors about things. Even though at times he wished he didn't, he noticed them. With K…. There was a lot o of things that stood out like a blood red shirt at a funeral. As he watched him walk, Eiri saw that K's cloths were in a neat mess. His white clean shirt had wrinkles that were now noticeable by the florescent lights of the upper floor. There were light coffee stains that had dried on to his shirt. They looked to have been smeared too. His golden hair stood out against the lights too. Thin buckles of hair on he top of his head were shown by the florecent lihts. His golden hair stood out against hthe bright white of the light. They then came to a stop. The elevator wasn't too far from Touma's office. Yellow tape was on each side of he door frame so you could walk in. K walked in first, but as he did so, Eiri saw the expression on his face once again. His crystal blus eyes were now filled with sadness and sympathy. It was something you didn't see very often. That's when you knew K was sad. He usually had the gun-ho expression on his face where everything ment death.

The first thing Eiri saw in the room was the massive amount of blood that was spattered all over the once crystal clear window. The window was located behind his desked and over looked the city. Little chunks of what appeared to be from inside Tohma's head, were speckled here and there. Eiri walked closer, but stumbled across something. He tripped on something heavy and flexible. To his surprise, a small child's body lay curled up ing the fetal position. She had on a very expensive baby doll dress that was white trimmed in lace to match. But of course, blood wa sprayed all of the front. It looked to have started in her mid-section, then run to almost the end tips of the dress. Her hair was long and blonde that spiraled in curls that flowed from her dress. It still glimmered and shinned even after death. Her face was blank with an expression of fear. With lips still pink and cheeks still cherry red, she looked like a sleeping beauty that was sleeping, but would never return to this life even with a kiss. Blood also covered her hands for they were once to her stomach then her face. They were still were clenching on to her jaw bone and chin. Her little black shoes were stained with blood, shimmering like they were still in use.

Eiri didn't reconize her for a second then it finally clicked in his head. It was Melody, Touma's daughter.

" K... What?..." Eiri was lost for words. He couldn't speak or stomach this anymore. Just as he was about to leave, K grabbed his arm.

" Are you Mr. Eiri Yuki? " It was a investigator with a pen and notepad in his hand. He was looking straight Eiri.

" Yes..."

" We have questions to ask you..." he then started writing really fast now. K stood there listening but was looking at the little girl on the floor now more closely. Eiri then relied.

" What kind of questions?..."

" There was a suicide letter left. It said ' Eiri, I will not be gone for long. You will see me again. I will get you for this..."

Eiri then thought of Shuichi for some strage reason...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Hellish Gravitation ( Stupid...I know.)

**Genre:** Horror

**Pairing: ** Yuki X Shu ( Yay! Finally a pairing! )

**Rating:** M...

**Summary:** Yuki goes out one night to find Shuichi who was suppose to be coming back from a tour in America, but finds that everyone he ever cared about has been affected in a demonic way...

**Warning: This will have some distubing scenes... and some lemonic ( I don't know if that is a word...) scenes...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Gravitation_, nor any part of it including characters. I just like to use its characters and settings.

' ' thought, " " speaking

**"Stinka": Hello peoples! I have returned. I tried to make this one scary, ( I've been watchin' ALOT of horror movies since I really don't really watch them, but now I have decided to...) and you might hear about some scenes you have seen before.**

**"Ajs girl": Hey what's up Gravitation fans...yes I changed my screen name, just so you'll know who I am next time. Ok well all of this time, my friend "Stinka" has been doing most of the writing, and now I can actually say that I had something to do with his chapter. I am a fan of Gravitation, but I'm a HUGE fan of Degrassi: The Next Generation...maybe you might have heard of it. I've been busy trying to write something up for that 2. For those who do watch Degrassi and are TRUE Degrassi fans 2, you will be seeing my story sometime in the near future. Your reviews will be appreciated. Thanks!)Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Eiri's apartment was calm now. It was the eerie calm that would be during a hurricane. The apartment was dark except for the lamp in the living room. It was also dark and cloudy outside. It gave the disappointment and the depressed feeling of when a school parade is cancelled and all the kids are forced to work the rest of the day. Rain didn't fall nor fog spreaded it blanket, but a dreary mist seemed to be only in the apartment.

The clock on the wall ticked a loud disturbing tick to Shuichi's ears. It sound to him as terrible as the man who buried a person in his floor who still heard his victim's heart beating.

Short heavy breathes could be heard coming from the floor of the kitchen. It was dark inside, but not so that you couldn't see.

Curled in fetal position in the corner beside the cupboards that held the pots and pans, was Shuichi. His shirt was torn and his shorts were still in contact, but it still was shredded really good. His face was trembling with fear but his eyes were cruel and cold, and they burned with fire of hell.

They were red beacons in the dark that surrounded his. On his dark pink lips set two small fangs.

"What do you want...?" He asked rather coldly.

"You know well what I want," said the voice within the mist. "And you all too well who I am."

Shuichi couldn't recognize the voice at first but just as he began to think where he had gotten heard the voice from, it spoke to him again.

"Look at you...you look pathetic! Eiri would have never loved such a thing like you...Have you told him about your misfortunate disfigurement or have you ran him off with you ugliness of you small pathetic body?"

Shuichi was pissed. He clawed the floor and pieces of till came up. His eyes glowed with the fire of hell as his medisculed body produced a deep sound that could have only came from a beast as of him. Shuichi's face was twisted with wrinkles that made him look demonic. His hair was shaggy and dark, along with his skin.

"That's it! You look like a deranged beast that has never seen the light of mankind! You disgust me!" The voice ridiculed.

Shuichi then ran into the mist with full-force. His claws steadily dug into the floor as he ran on all four in one swift motion. He stopped right in the middle where he the voice had come from. He turned round and round, furiously, seeking the voice.

"Where are you!" He yelled, his voice still scratchy.

"You beast," shouted the voice.

"Eiri will except me! He loves me and I love him! Tohma!"

Shuichi was now standing straight on two feet. His pelvis out forward with his shoulders back. He was very angry at this point. Tohma was playing some kind of trick. Him and his mischievious daughter were the culprits of things like this at the N-G Building.

" Stupid..." The voice then seemed to disppeared. A girl then appeared in the fog but only her figure was visible.

" You see... I cannot show myself. My soul cannot take shape because of my aura. I've been planning this for a long time, Shindou-san. I've always been jealous. The way you could make him smile and grin. The way you held his hand in public. He would only look at me in a certain way, never the way he would look at you! Eiri should love me! I've known him longer than you have! I was there when Kitazawa took his cleanliness!"

The fog got thicker and the walls started to shake. Unearthly sounds spun around him as he stood in a panic. Even though Shuichi was this creature now, but he was getting scared and he wanted Eiri to be there with him. He let fear consume him. His animal-like features started to go away and he started to look like his normal self. He then started to panic. The picture of him and Eiri fell off the wall and shattered as it landed on the wooden floor. He then saw the small figure walking toward him. It was like a scene from a horror film. His mind was focused on the shadowy figure walking towards him. His heart pounded his small chest. Not wanting to see what was approaching him, he was back, now scared shitless. His mouth trembled the name of his lover, but no sound came out. Taking a couple of steps backward, he ran into their bedroom and shut the door.

Eiri sped down the streets of Tokyo. He was still in shock about Tohma's sudden death. Where was his sister? Where is Hiro and Suguru at in a time like this... Hold on... Eiri thought back to a couple a days ago, he went to Hiro's appartment. The place was in shambles... His tires made a loud screech as he came to a complete stop in the middle of the street. Car horns behind him soon followed and yells of angry drivers. He then started to go again after turning around. He punched the gas for this.

" Shuichi will be okay until I get back..." he said as he made his way to Hiro's appartment. The lights of the street lights flashed over his car in a steady fast pace. The last words that K had said ran through his head. He had only found out a few days before Shuichi had left for America that K and Hiro were seeing each other. They've been going out fo about a month now. Eiri though for minute to see where he had put his cellphone. digging in his coat pocket, he found it.

" I know Shuichi has called Hiro on here before, but when was the last-..." Eiri cut himself off so he could make a fast turn. It was starting to turn night and fast. He really didn't want to leave Shuichi at the apartment alone after the suicide note Touma had left. It Touma meant what he said in his dying words, then he was going to try to do something to Shuichi.

Turning his attention back to his cell, he searched the past calls category.

" There!..." he whispered to himself as he saw it in the hidden numbers. He then pressed the call button. Eiri then turned again; he was now in Hiro's area of living complexs. The phone rang about 7 times. He then hung up. By this time he was outside the building Hiro stayed at.

" His lights are on... in fact all of them are on..." Parking his car in the parking lot, he made his way to the apartment. Eiri was in such in a rush to check on Shuichi that he had forgotten to ask how Hiro was. K said something about him but Eiri couldn't remember. The place was kind of cold and dreary. This was strange because there were usually young college girls all over the place trying to get his phone number. But the past two times, there were no girls, no commotion, no nothing... But a creepy sense of fear and hate that filled the air. Eiri didn't believe in ghosts of evil spirits, but all this stuff was testing his mental state with the paranormal.

He then found himself at Hiro's door. Everything was back to normal, no claw marks, no signs of struggle. He knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. There wasn't any answer so he tried opening the door. Before he could take grasp of the door knob, the door screetched open.

" I should just turn and run like hell..." he said Eiri pushed the door on open. The apartment was normal. The small place was clean though, like he had just cleaned up the place. He walked on in and immediately heard moans. They were low and soft, almost like a woman. Eiri was going to walk out when he heard a voice.

" Mr. Yuki... Were you looking for Hiro?..." Eiri spun around, but before he did, he already knew who he was...

Shuchi screamed for mercy as he held the door closed as much as he could. The door rattled as the walls and door banged louder. Shuichi was so scared that tears flowed down his cheeks. He closed his eyes.

" Eiri, where are you... I want you here with me... please... Eiri!" He said his name in a high pitched whisper. Just as he said his name, everthing stopped. All the noises stopped and the crashes of the walls and doors. He opened his eyes. He didn't say a word. He was afraid that if he said something it all would begin again. Backing off the door, he stared at it to see what it would do if he let go. Nothing. Nothing happened when he let go. Staring at it, Shuichi was tempted to open it.

' No...' he thought. he shouldn't... suddenly the room went black... The lights had shut off. Only his pants and his heart beats were heard by his ears.

" I want to show you something Mr. Shindou..."

" Why are you doing me like this?"

There wasn't a response. A bright lights consumed him. It was too bright for him to look at. He sheild his eyes from the blinding light. A loud high pitched sound that started to tear his ears apart then it all stopped. Soft romantic music started to play. The smell of roses overwhelmed his nose. Uncovering his eyes, he could beleive what he saw.

A small boy's body sat on top of what looked like to be another man by the way they both moaned. Both sounded familiar. The boy sat with his back facing Shuichi and was completly naked. The man under him was naked too. Shuichi was curious of what was going on. He walked shyly over to them. They didn't apprear to see that he was there. The boy was about Shuichi's height and skin tone, in fact he seemed to have pink hair too. The closer he got, the more the boy started to look like him until he got to see his face. IT WAS HIM! It was him,... a few months ago. His hair was much shaggier because he had to get it cut to go on the tour in America. He was also a bit lighter. Shuichi had got a tan since then. Shuichi, the fake one, moaned as the man rubbed on his hips then make his way down to the boys erection.

" Eiri... I love you..."

Shuichi snapped his head to look at the man who his fake self was on. It was Eiri... He had that sexual smile on his face. the one that would make Shuichi go in seconds.

Eiri then put a hand on the boy's small chest then slide it down his slippery body to his protruding belly.

Shuichi then started to back up until his back hit the wall. " What the fuck! " he said, then covered his mouth.

Eiri then said, " I was wondering... Can we have a little boy?..."

" Yeah... I'll have your child. I'll have you baby boy..."

Shuichi screamed in his hand and sits down. " What the fuck is this! "

He then looked down at his own to see it out as well...

Please Review? Please! Tell me what you think of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Hellish Gravitation (Stupid...I know.)

**Genre:** Horror

**Pairing: ** Yuki X Shu (Yay! Finally a pairing! )

**Rating:** M...

**Summary:** Yuki goes out one night to find Shuichi who was suppose to be coming back from a tour in America, but finds that everyone he ever cared about has been affected in a demonic way...

**Warning: This will have some disturbing scenes... and some lemony (I don't know if that is a word...) scenes...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Gravitation_, or any part of it including characters. I just like to use its characters and settings.

' ' thought, " " speaking

Stinka here!!! I like fanfics with mpreg in them. I hope you guys like the story so far. I finally got to put mpreg in them. I thought it would be funny for Shuichi to find out he was expecting that way. Oh I better make a few things clear wit you guys 'cause my partner got confused and had to ask me questions. Okay. If you guys don't know who Ann Rice is... Please read interveiw with the Vampire!!! O yeah, some Resident Evil elements are in here as well... I like mixing an matching stories!

1. When Shuichi was consumed by the white light, he wasn't dying. Touma, our detest ghost, has created an allusion that will let Shuichi know that he was with child. I thought that it would be creepier that way.

2. Touma killed himself and his daughter to gat back at Shuichi. How and why? Well he went into witchcraft to try to get Eiri back from Shuichi. Shuichi won Eiri's heart over finally and Touma got jealous. Why? Touma got it in his head that the ultimate revenge would be to destroy him mentally and physically but not yet kill him… yet. Touma wants to hurt him as bad as possible. So… he demises a plan that will hurt his relationship with Eiri Yuki. He goes and gets into witch craft and seeing how his soul wasn't pure enough to perform the ritual; he gets his own daughter and prepares her for the sacrifice. He couldn't be the sacrifice because he wanted to be a certain type of ghost. You know the kind that you can see and that can cause torture. Well, Touma can't really become that traditional ghost that you would see in a horror movie. His soul would be formed as only a sightless spirit who would only be able to talk and create mist; some what like a poltergeist. That's when his daughter would come in. She'll be able to do all the other things normal ghosts can do and Touma would be able to control her because of the spell he put on her right before she died. So Melody would look like the girl from The Amityville Horror. SCAAAARRRRRY!...

If you all have any questions or you think you've been left out in the dark, just ask in the review! Please?! I think it is important for the reader to get what they read. I love writing this stuff … So please tell me if I get something wrong. Oh Yeah! Please checkout my other fanfic. It's my first comedy try at a fanfic… so please R&R… Thank you!

Eiri turned pale when he saw him standing there dress in all black. He looked the same as before except that his cloths were more formal. His long blonde hair was down, out of the normal ponytail that he always had it in. His black button-up shirt was buttoned up all the way except for the last two at the top. Black slacks and shoes matched and were clean and smooth all the way down to the floor. K stood smiling at Eiri.

"How did you get here?!" Eiri was scared to actually see K here. K's always done weird things before but this might be his weirdest yet. He remembered that he had just left his at the N-G Building. It would have taken K to get here by jet to make it here before Eiri. But that wasn't surprising… K was known for taking jets and military aircrafts to concerts, just to get Shuichi there in time. But this time… it was different. K had changed. He looked way different than he had ever looked… at least of what Eiri had ever seen of him.

" Do you want to know Mr. Yuki or did you come to see Hiro?" K had asked a good question. He did come here to see Hiro and ask him what was going on. But Eiri could tell that K was hiding something…

" Yeah… Where is he? K…. Something is going on that no one is telling me about… Everything feels wrong and somebody's not telling me the truth…"

"Maybe you should look right under your noise…"

"What do you mean? Who's right under my noise K? Where's Hiro?"

K didn't say anything but walked over to Eiri. He stood in front of him as if he was starring him down. It made Eiri actually nervous to stand in front of such a big guy, I mean, Eiri wasn't afraid of people height or even taller; it was the fact that Eiri didn't lie fighting a crazy person, You could never tell what they might do to you.

"He's in here…" K turned to his left side and pointed his hand to the door he had first come out of. Eiri slowly turned his head to the door.

Eiri then glanced back at K who was smiling an evil smile. The kind of smile that Eiri would give to Shuichi. The kind of smile that would scare away small children and make them afraid to sleep at night.

He walked over to the door slowly before he glanced back at K once more then proceeding.

Eiri was appalled to what he saw. Hiro was lying on a much bigger bed that Eiri could remember ever being there. The room was in some kind of 17th century style. The kind of room that you would find in a castle in France or somewhere. It was gorgeous but intimidating at the same time. Candles were light on these tall candle holders. Drapes and curtains were covering the walls to hide the apartment's modernized look. The bed was also from the same era of the room. Velvet red and crimson red covered everything except for the occasional pale white. Paintings of a man that resembled K hung on the wall. The only difference was that the man had a beard and had brown hair.

He walked over to Hiro who seemed to be asleep. He had on a white gown and seemed to be naked underneath it. Hiro was chained to the bed by his wrists.

"Hiro!" There was no response. Eiri ran over to Hiro and tried to wake him up, but to his dismay Hiro didn't wake up. Eiri stopped shaking him and noticed two small puncture wounds on the right side of Hiro's neck.

"Do you like my work, Mr. Yuki?" Eiri snapped his head over to the open window. K sat on the ledge looking outward.

"How did you get there?! What wrong with Hiro!? Why is he-"

"So many questions and so little time… for you that is…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are so dumb Eiri… Can't you put anything together?" K smiled at the sight of him. He turned around and stepped out of the window frame and over to Hiro.

"Eiri Yuki... You'll be surprised at the things that are in America... Vampires, myself as one, Werewolves, your own lover being one of those foul things,-"

"Do you mean Shuichi? He's a werewolf?... Don't hold your breathe..." Eiri was already creep out by how K was acting but he was still skeptical.

"You not believe me?... Look for yourself if any of this is true... Check Hiro's neck. I love Hiro... It took for him to almost die for me to actually say that to him. I bite him to save his life!... In America, I and he were walking back to the hotel... he said he had to go get him some guitar strings and milk... Horrible mistake on my part... I waited for him to come back... but he never did. Shuichi and the rest of us started to get worried. We then separated out to go look for him in all the possible places he could have went... I was the one to find him almost dead... I hate San Francisco... it is a lovely place to stay, but some of the people there are sick... I cradled him in my arms..." K then sat down in the bed and cradled Hiro in his arms and kissed him on the lips...

Eiri was now interested in what had gone wrong in America now...

"What happened to you guys?"

"A man just jumped to what seemed to be out of thin air... His name was Lestat... He gave us a second chance to love. He bite me and I bite Hiro... But Hiro hasn't been well since..." K place Hiro back on the bed and stood facing Eiri.

"I won't harm you Mr. Yuki... I want to warn you... Touma... He has planned the demise of your lover and eventually of you too. I have read his mind and thoughts... He is every jealous of you and Shuichi's love and bond. He wanted that bond all for himself... He has taken drastic measures to meet these requirements he has planned for the spell..."

Eiri looked down at the ground for a second... He didn't panic often if not at all, but this whole night was crazy he didn't know how much he could take of it... The room started to spin and go dark. The last thing Eiri heard before he fainted was K call out his name...

"Mr. Yuki!" K caught Eiri in the blink of an eye. He then stood up straight with Eiri's limp body. He looked at Eiri's face.

He looked like an angel as he slept. His rosy cheeks made the rest of his face as pale as a new born calf. His hair was moist from sweat and his body was limp...The collar bone of his chest was shown for when Eiri got hot, he would unbutton the top two buttons of the shirt that was under his black blazer. K then took him over to the bed and laid him beside Hiro... They looked so tempting as the laid beside each other... Until He heard a flutter of a set of wings that were followed by voice.

"Pleasing yourself with sinful treats again?" K stood up from the bed again and smiled.

"And you are the one to talk... Mr. Demon..." The creature came into the room and walked to the other side of the bed that was closest to the window.

"What's wrong? Hiro won't wake up and make love to you so you go and kidnap Eiri Yuki?"

"Silence! You and that hell hound are going to drive me crazy! Leave me and Hiro to be! I don't care about Bad Luck or any of that stuff!"

The demon name was Fujisaki...

Shuichi awoke to a ray of light that pierced through the window. First a low moan came from his throat and he turned his head from side to side. He then opened his eyes as the thoughts of last night rushed back into his head. He jumped up and looked around the room. Pillows were tossed around the room but one was at the foot of the bed. The covers were turned back and at the feet at the bed as well. Nothing other than the bed was messed up. Shuichi stood but felt a terrible pain in his lower back. It quickly went through him to his stomach and abdominal. He crouched in pain in the fetal position.

"Damn you Touma…" He said to himself as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. But just as he did so, something felt wrong. His stomach was bigger. He looked down to see his stomach enlarged to an almost circle. His shirt could cover his belly so it was stuck balled up at the top in the midsection of his rib cage. He sat there, not moving, wishing Eiri would come back. He had been gone the whole night. He wouldn't have left him here by himself like that, would he? No! That's what Touma wants to happen. He wants them to split up so he can torture him. The sound of the door to the bed room startled his thoughts.

Eiri stood there… He was out of breathe with his long trench coat on. He then stared at Shuichi with sorrow in his eyes. Tears then flowed down Eiri's now redden cheeks. Shuichi hated to see him cry. Shuichi held out his hands and arms for Eiri to come hug him on the floor. Tears started to form in his eyes too…

Eiri ran to him and hug him hard.

"Eiri… don't hug me too hard… I'm with your child…"

Eiri pulled away from Shuichi and looked at him with a confused face. He then noticed Shuichi's stomach.

"What's wrong with your-... Shuichi? What's wrong with you?" Shuichi only smiled and looked down into his lap.

"There are a lot of things and secrets I have been keeping from you. I guess now would be the best time more than ever to tell you." Eiri then stood up and looked down at him. He had on his "grumpy mad" face.

"See Eiri I knew this would happen as soon as I would try to tell you. You're rejecting me. I knew you always hated me and I've always bothered you, but I've been trying really hard not to bother you and I tried to be normal and-… now all these weird things are happening to me… I didn't choose to become this creature or what ever the hell I am!"

"What do you mean by creature?" Eiri went over to the opposite wall and leaned up against it to hear this wild tale that Shuichi was about to make up. Shuichi always came up with stories to explain why these things happened to him.

"Well… You know the night you went to Hiro's place to come pick me up and this huge dog-thing was in his apartment?"

"Yeah."

"Well that was me… I'm that creature… I thought you would put one and one together to find out that that thing was me. I was bitten by some wild dog this old man had in America. He told me it didn't bite so I went to pet it and it bite me… Heh… a mutant dog… I asked the man where he got it from and he said he got it in Raccoon City. A cooperation named Umbrella gave him the dog when it was a puppy. He also told me that the city was destroyed in a freak power plant explosion. So there's no way I can go to them to help me…"

" Shuichi… That must be the most stupid excuse yet. You know that people don't turn into dogs when they get bite by one. Raccoon City and the Umbrella cooperation are just part of a video game. I've played your game thing before and that was part of the story line of the game. I'm not stupid." Eiri then turned his back around to go out the door. Shuichi had to be lying to him.

"But Yuki! It's true. See look!"

Eiri didn't pay him any more attention. Shuichi then stood up. By time Eiri left the room he was face to face with a ghost. I little girl stood there, staring and looking. She was almost covered in blood and her eyes were covered by her long cruelled blond hair.

"What the-"

"You don't believe him… do you Eiri?" The voice was loud and rang through whole apartment. Foot steps came from the room Eiri had just came out of except that they were heavier.

"No Yuki! Don't listen to Touma!" The door then suddenly slammed and Eiri jumped, snapping his head around in the process. Pounding from the door behind him soon followed. Eiri then heard a rushing wind in front of him so he turned around once more to where the girl once stood.

"Touma? You're dead… already." Eiri could believe his eyes. Him, or what appeared to be him, stood now beside the little girl. She was now back to her original form. There was no blood or any kinds of sighs that she was once dead. A shadowy figure loomed beside her.

" No!! Yuki! Don't listen to him! This is what he wants! He wants you to stop loving me!" Shuichi yelled and pounded at the door that stood between him and his lover. From behind the door, Shuichi clawed beat the door, but Touma kept it closed so no one could go in or out of it. Yuki was scared, no doubt about that, but he never showed it. K had warned him of what was going on. He could here K voice…

"Mr. Yuki… don't let Touma get you and Shuichi. Shuichi loves you and no matter what he might look like or you look like. And I have a feeling that you feel the same way about him. Don't let no one take you two's love away. Don't let nothing break that bond that you two share… Love is blind and colorless. No one can break true love… I only wish Touma could see that… His wife does…"

"His wife…," Eiri repeated to himself. He looked up again to see the ghouls real form once again. The little girl was right on top of him. He was laying on he ground pent down by her, his arms over his head and his legs spread apart. Her face was covered by her blond hair but the clumps of blood in her hair made her head look like she was shot in the head in her past life.

"Melody… stop… I know you don't want to do this to you Uncle Yuki… do you?" She then stopped cold. All the weird sounds stopped and everything stood still. She then lifted her head up in a jerky motion so she could see Eiri's face. Surprisingly her face was clean and blood free. Her once rose cheeks were pale as powder and her eyes an icy blue. Then from her dark purples lips she spoke.

"Uncle Yuki…?" You could tell she wanted to cry but her only being a spirit, she could.

"I'm sorry… My daddy told me that you were bad and that you had to be punished. I never meant to hurt you… you or Mr. Shindou…"

The ghoul then started to go fade away and everything went back to normal. Suddenly the door that was blocking Shuichi from Eiri came crashing down on Eiri. He rolled over so the door wouldn't crash on him. He rolled so until he landed on his belly so he could push himself up in a hurry. He didn't know what to expect from Shuichi. He was the werewolf that tore up Hiro's apartment that time, so he could be wild like before. Eiri Then stood up on his feet. Shuichi didn't stand in the doorway like he had expected. Instead, Shuichi slowly peeked his head around the frame of the door. His eyes glowed a crimson red and his hair was shaggier than normal. Two pearly white fangs hung on his pink lips Eiri was so used to kissing. Shuichi then came out of the room and Eiri saw him. He was a hairy pink werewolf wit claws and all. Not to mention pregnant too.

Eiri went to him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Shuichi… I'll never disregard your love ever again."

"Me to Eiri… Me to…"

To be continued…

YAY I hope you liked in. This ending kind of sucked to forgive me… I'll put more on it this cus something or some one has to get rid of that bothersome Touma… Maybe his wife will…


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Hellish Gravitation (Stupid...I know.)

**Genre:** Horror

**Pairing: ** Yuki X Shu (Yay! Finally a pairing! )

**Rating:** M...

**Summary:** Yuki goes out one night to find Shuichi who was suppose to be coming back from a tour in America, but finds that everyone he ever cared about has been affected in a demonic way... now they must try to live a normal life with their child… if it is possible…

**Warning: This will have some disturbing scenes... and some lemony (I don't know if that is a word...) scenes...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Gravitation_, or any part of it including characters. I just like to use its characters and settings.

' ' thought, " " speaking

This is Stinka again! I hope you guys liked the last chapter… I tried my hardest to do my best at my work. I think I will make a spin-off to this story with… well some new characters that will be coming into the picture soon. I'll try to end this story with in the next 2-3 chapters. I know how it is to make a story that goes on and on… it gets dull after a while. I don't want my stories to get dull or be not good enough to read. That's why I stopped on my other story about Hiro and K getting a maid from America… that was a failure. So… I will stick to stories that have a lot of scary drama… I'm gonna try and do a story soon that will be with two other characters… but who? If you guys want I can do a story over Gravitation characters you would like to read about…? Read and review for me! Thank you!

After that incident, things were never the same. The incident had been yesterday but neither of them had left the apartment in fear of the news reporters. Shuichi had a protruding stomach that would make any ask the question 'what is going on?' Eiri didn't hate Shuichi or nothing now. He now knows the truth about why Shuichi had been so quite and distant, but to think of it, Eiri had been the distant one. Shuichi now sat on the couch holding his stomach as if he were cradling it. He looked down into his lap as he waited for Eiri to say something to him. It was silent and it was almost certain that Touma's spirit was gone… at least for now. Eiri sat on the other end of long couch that curled around his living room. Eiri was in his pajamas which consisted of a plain white t-shirt and a pair of checkered paints. He shook his left leg nervously with his hand folded under his chin. Shuichi couldn't bare the silence any longer.

"Yuki... Are you mad at me...? I'm sorry….I should have told-"Shuichi almost jumped behind the couch in fear at the speed that Yuki jumped off the couch and on to him. Eiri kissed Shuichi deeply and passionately. He did it hard enough to send chills down Shuichi's spin but light enough so that he didn't press his rounded belly. Shuichi couldn't help but to moan a bit as the kiss lengthen. Eiri crawled on the couch to be on top of Shuichi, combing his soft caressing fingers through Shuichi's now darken pink hair. Eiri then pulled back and looked at Shuichi, waiting for those deep pools of purple emeralds to open.

"Yuki... I'm confused. I though you hated me when I left for American and I thought that you would hate me even more if you were to find out-"

"About you being the little monster you are... After all the things that have happened to me this week and the things I have seen? I'm actually happy about seeing you in private now… I haven't held you in my arms in what has seemed to be an eternity… Touma's death, K and Hiro being a vampire… ghosts and curses… I don't care about any of those things…. But I will admit that they scared the shit out of me… but that's not the point… Shuichi…?"

Eiri now looked at Shuichi with the face that he had always remembered Eiri having. The face that was unkind and serious; the face that would leave Shuichi sleeping on the couch for weeks at a time.

"Why didn't you tell me?... You know I'm a believer after I see it."

"You seemed you were mad at me when I left for America. I've always been a bother to you."

"True… Well I probably wouldn't have believed you but K told me…"

"What did he tell you?"

Eiri changed position on him. He sat up more and caressed is hair.

"Don't worry about that now. All I want to do now is make love to you."

Eiri brushed his hand across Shuichi's forehead. He moved his hair out of his the way of his emerald purple eyes. He then rested his hand on Shuichi's chin and pinched it slightly. They shimmered like fire in the dark room as Eiri saw the passion burning in them, wanting him even more than he could ever remember. He wanted to fulfill the smaller man's desire he saw right then. Eiri felt his blood rush to his organ that throbbed at his excitement. It was hard and wanted relief of the steady aching. He nudged Shuichi softly in his belly with it. Shuichi let out a deep breathe that he had been holding the whole time secretly. He closes his eyes and felt the chills go from his head to his toe, making the harden flesh on his stomach crawl. With his other hand, Yuki reached out and caressed the back of Shuichi's neck, thus making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on ends. The smaller man's heart began to lope. When the blonde finally kissed him, Shuichi was shy at first but soon kissed back. Their kiss deepened with every passing minute. Feeding hungrily, Shuichi sat up so it would intensify their kiss even more.

Shuichi's hands explored Eiri's stomach and hips. The heat of his body increased as he arched his back underneath his touch. Eiri's probing tongue was driving him wild on the inside. Eiri's soft lips then started to nibble on his bottom lip. It was not the kind of nibbling that would draw blood, but the kind that would excite him. It sent blood rushing to his throbbing organ. The pink head moaned out loud, sending a wave of pleasure through the blonde. Eiri pulled out of the kiss and stared down at the mother to be.

"I love you Shuichi… Whether your like this or not." He then caressed his belly lightly to see what Touma had done to his lover. It was round and its navel poked out like a finger poking it out from the inside.

"Yuki… I've always dreamt of having your children…but if I thought that a fact like that would be impossible. I thought adoption was the only way to have children with you… But I was wrong… Because of this freak, Touma has turned me into; I'm able to bring life into this world… Because of Touma…" Shuichi felt depressed very suddenly and wanted to cry but Yuki picked up his chin and looked him in his eyes.

"No… You're my freak…" Eiri's voice was soft as his lips to him as his words spoke to his soul. Before Shuichi knew it, they were kissing again. It was as deep and loving as before… if not more. It lightened as the older man thought of his lover's pregnancy. He didn't want to push on his belly.

Eiri couldn't wait. He soon scooped the boy-like man into his arms and carried him into his bedroom. The sheets and pillows were still messy on his bed, including some of the pillows on the floor.

He laid Shuichi on the bed softly and began to peel off the tattered cloths. It really wasn't a hassle because they were already busted and nearly fell off when he scooped him off the couch. Once the smaller man was naked, Eiri wasted no time at pleasing his lover. He was very strong and some what frightening to Shuichi. He had never seen Yuki so caring and passionate like this before. It was thrilling to the younger man at how he took charge so desirably. He had always taken charge before whenever they would go and have sex. But now he was doing it so tenderly and softly that it only made the pink head fall overwhelmingly in his desire. Shuichi didn't even realize what he was doing when Eiri moved his lips at the corner of his mouth, tantalizing that fire that burned inside him… Consuming everything: body, emotions, senses. Shuichi wanted to kiss him back but he never wanted this to end. Instead, Shuichi combed his fingers through Eiri's hair, satisfying an uncontrollable urge.

When Eiri finally kissed him on the bed, he began to crawl on top of the pregnant mother. The pink headed mother felt the swollen sex of his partner brush his that standing to the very tip. Their tips touched and they both moaned out loud. Eiri then backed off of him and pulled off the white t-shirt and the checkered pants that kept his swollen sex from Shuichi's eyes. Now it was in plain view. It turned Shuichi on the more, making him feel like he was about to explode. He then laid back down, this time beside the younger man and held him close. Propping himself up with his elbow, he started kissing his hot chest that heaved air in and out. His soft lips sent shivers down to his erection that stood straight up now. Shuichi's pink nipples quivered under his lips that sucked and fed hungrily from his, as he though, milk less breasts.

Eiri soon jumped back as he was almost shocked by a warm sweet gooey that filled his mouth. Shuichi jumped up as well but not far since his belly was now swollen.

"What is it?" Shuichi was now in a panic.

"I… tasted something… sweet and gooey…" They then slowly looked at his chest. It was a bit swollen now. Each breast stood out about an inch or two from their original state.

"Ah! I've got tits! Yuki-Yuki-Yuki-Yuki-!" The poor boy was now frightened by his new features. Eiri calmed him down by grabbing him and holding him close.

"That's not a good thing Yuki!"

He looked so adorable when he was frightened and confused. Eiri never noticed it before because usually he was always trying to ignore the younger man due to his stupidity.

"Let's not worry abut that…"

Eiri leaned in and kissed him again. It was soft and pleasurable. Inside, Shuichi was screaming at all the love and attention he was getting. This was driving him crazy. Of all the time that they did do something together, Eiri seemed to be far off, mentally. He seemed spaced out and even when they made love, Eiri would seem to be in a rush to get it over with. The situation that Shuichi was in looked bleak, but some how it didn't matter to him anymore. The state of mind that Shuichi had was all to joyful for him to be of anywhere near upset. This might have been the second happiest day in his life. It went in neck and neck with the day he met the blonde in the park under that post light.

The pink headed mother soon turned back his thoughts to where he was, still in Yuki's arms kissing him with all his heart. Shuichi was then put down on his back and Eiri soon joined him. The blonde didn't lay chest to chest to his lover so he held himself up by his arms, careful not to hurt his supposed child.

Eiri was quick to make haste of it to Shuichi's growing problem. Bringing him to his growning, Eiri steadied himself to be careful as possible. Oh how Shuichi missed this. He felt like he was about to burst on the inside. It felt like an eternity before the mother felt something large nudge against his entrance and with one quick push, he was allows entrance into him. Shuichi let out a loud and long moan that died after a minute. It felt like it was his first time again. Eiri didn't move because he wanted Shuichi to get used to him again, besides, it had been a good while since they had done something like this to this degree.

As soon as he thought the pink head was ready he started, steady and rhythmically to Shuichi's slow rises and falls that he met him with. Eiri was quick to pick up his pace and so was the pink head. He then grabbed Shuichi's hard erection and pumped it to the pace he was going. It wasn't long before the mother came on the blonde's stomach with a loud sigh, well in fact and kind of a scream-sigh. Eiri then came as well, almost at the same time.

Eiri pulled himself out before slumping over to the side of his lover. He was out of breathe but still managed to say something to Shuichi before he drifted off to sleep.

"What was that…. about?"

The mother said nothing but turn his head in the direction of the voice. One of his eyes were closed and he huffed and puffed for air so he could speak.

"What…was…what…for?"

"Nothing…. Get some rest… You can sleep without being afraid now.

With that said, Shuichi took only a few seconds before he was in a deep sleep. The blonde picked himself up out of his bed and sat on the side. He looked down at his stomach that had his lover's seed smeared all over it.

"I better take a shower before I get some sleep…" With that said, he went into his bathroom to shower.

Outside the window of the bedroom apartment two figures stood on top of the building that was next to their complex. One had long golden blonde hair and had his arms folded. The other was smaller, way smaller than his partner. He looked to be in all black but what stood out the most was the pair of small wings that looked just big enough for the creature.

The larger figure than started to turn around and walk away when the smaller one spoke,"Where are you going... They're your responsibility, aren't they?" The larger figure stopped and looked at him.

"No… I think Yuki-san has it all under control. Besides they look like they need to be alone."

The smaller creature gave him a huff before he spoke. "Yeah K-san, but you know that Touma isn't really gone. Once he gets his control back over his daughter again, he'll be back."

"I know. So that's when your job comes in demon." The creature's eye's narrowed.

"So what does that mean?"

"You're a demon right, Fujisaki-san? So you delay Touma from doing that until Those two children are born."

The End.

To be continued in next story!

I hated to leave you guys at a cliff hanger but I needed to end it. Please review!... THANKS!


End file.
